


Sharing is Caring

by orphan_account



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: M/M, it aint easy.......... bein cheesy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 03:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13941180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Allen’s face soured for a moment before he sighed, looking down at his hands. “Look, I need to borrow your extra uniform."





	Sharing is Caring

“And that’s the end of that,” Allen said breathlessly, straightening up after he dealt the final blow to the Akuma before them. He stretched, flashing a smile to Kanda, who then rolled his eyes. “Let’s find that Innocence and get out of here.”

“Don’t get too full of yourself, Beansprout” Kanda said, sounding particularly annoyed. Allen turned around to face Kanda, sticking out his tongue, an irritated look gracing his features.

“It’s Allen, Kanda. How many times do I have to tell you?” Allen crossed his arms, squinting. “There’s not an akuma as far as the eye can see. Don’t be so paranoid.”

Kanda rolled his eyes again. “Don’t blame me when that kind of thinking gets your dumb ass killed.”

Sure enough, not long after that, an akuma showed up, catching Allen off guard, the akuma shooting almost immediately, scraping Allen’s uniform, the tears making the whole upper half nearly fall apart. Kanda sighs when it shows up. He’s tempted, if only for a moment, to let Allen handle it himself to pay for his attitude earlier and further drill in the point, but thinks better of it. He draws Mugen, and cleaves the akuma in two.

“Told you,” Kanda says, smirking a little before turning around, and heading towards the lodge they’d be staying at to wait for the next train, leaving Allen behind and looking embarrassed, and clinging to the rest of his uniform.

* * *

 

A knock came relatively early in the morning. Kanda was already up, as always, but he still groaned as he got to the door, opening it to find a scared-looking Allen in his pajamas.

“Hey, Kanda,” he said, smiling and laughing nervously.

Kanda squinted, looking visibly irate. “You didn’t come here for small talk, beansprout. Spit it out.”

Allen’s face soured for a moment before he sighed, looking down at his hands. “Look, I need to borrow your extra uniform. Mine is too torn up after yesterday, and I dropped my suitcase somewhere along the way and don’t have my spare on me,” he said quickly. “Please.”

Kanda raised an eyebrow, just staring at him for a minute. “You’re joking,” he said, disbelieving. It was too early for this nonsense, there was no way he’d believe this crock. He wasn’t born yesterday, after all.

Allen looked up, eyes narrowing slightly. “I wouldn’t be here at fuck o’clock in the morning if I were, you jerk. Please. I can’t go on the train looking like this,” he said, gesturing to himself.

Kanda squinted for a moment, debating starting an argument, but thought better of it. There were other people here, and he wasn’t about to start a scene at whatever ungodly hour it was. In the end, he sighed, recognizing defeat, and then going back to get his spare uniform. He threw it at Allen, who flinched a little as he caught it, smiling back at him. Kanda rolled his eyes.

“You return that as soon as possible or I’m breaking into your room and stealing it back myself,” Kanda threatened.

“Naturally,” Allen sighed, walking away from the door. “Thank you!” He called back.

* * *

 

A few hours later, they came back out of their rooms to catch their train. Allen came out, coat grazing the floor of the lodge, sleeves long enough to where only the tips of his fingers poked out, the belt causing the upper half of the uniform to look absolutely massive. It was incredibly baggy on the young man.

If Kanda were honest with himself in any capacity, he’d think it was cute. Alas, that was never the case, and the second that thought even came close to cropping up, he shot it down immediately.

Allen Walker was not _cute_ in his damn clothes. Those were just the facts.

Kanda scoffed a little. “Jeez, Beansprout, you’re looking even shorter than usual.”

Allen rolled his eyes. “Shut up, jerk. It’s only temporary.”

“You’re the idiot who went and lost his own uniform, you did this to yourself.”

Allen sighed, knowing he had nothing to say to that, and just went on his way to the train with Kanda.

* * *

 

The train ride was long, awkward, and boring. These were the times Kanda liked to try to get some rest, if he could get his mind off the boy in front of him.

Okay, sure, Allen was pretty cute. He’d come to terms with that some time ago, he knew it, he didn’t need to be reminded of it every time he saw him. He knew. But at this particular moment, Allen had long since fallen asleep, and he was sitting up with an arm around himself and his head lolling onto his shoulder. If Kanda wanted to think about it, Allen could almost be _snuggling_ with the damn uniform, but he wasn’t trying to entertain those kinds of thoughts.

Allen in _his_ uniform, _sleeping_ in _his_ uniform, was a lot to take in. Thus, while Kanda tried to pretend to be asleep, he’d open an eye slightly, just to look before closing it again.

This little cycle continued for a little while, Allen continuing his unconscious journey to become devoured by the uniform he wore, and Kanda sneaking glances whenever he felt he could get away with it. Tiny groans from Allen in his sleep caused him to open his eyes fully from time to time, just to see if the Sprout had woken up, but each and every time, it seemed he just inched in deeper.

Kanda was almost asleep when he heard Allen start mumbling something in his sleep. He opened his eyes, leaning forward a little, a curious expression on his face.

“Kanda…” Allen started, his voice a little raspy with sleep. Kanda was a little shocked, and didn’t quite know how to react. He shifted uncomfortably, backing up a little until Allen spoke again. “Kanda… you okay...?”

Kanda widened his eyes a little and shifted again, looking away. He looked out the window for a little bit, sparing glaces back at Allen every so often just to ensure that he was asleep. He was so fucking cute, it wasn’t fair. Not fair at all. After a few minutes, he leaned forward, placing a hand on the side of Allen’s face, caressing his cheek a few times, feather light, gentle compared to the harsh calluses on his hands, and planted a kiss on the crown of Allen’s head. Almost ghostlike, so as not to wake him, but enough to be there. Kanda backed into his seat again, seeing Allen smiling slightly, curling further into himself. The sight made Kanda smile a little too, a light blush coming up to his cheeks.

“Yeah.”

**Author's Note:**

> i havent written for this fandom yet uhhhhhhhhhh


End file.
